


Resolving Enchantments

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Family, Gen, Giants, Halloween, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: Penny Parker, dealing with a Halloween cult of giants--it's not as cool as it sounds :)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2019





	Resolving Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for fun and no profit. No harm was intended to small children or animals, real or fictional :)

Penrose Parker adored Halloween.

This was a fact known to all of her friends and family, and to be perfectly clear, the words "Penrose Parker adored Halloween." wouldn’t even come close to conveying the sheer joy the young woman felt on October 31st, and indeed, the entire month of October itself.

Penny loved every minute of the fall season, from the crispness of the air, to the green leaves changing to a bright orangey yellow--it was all precious and beautiful to her. Scarily decorated houses made her grin almost as quickly as an expertly carved orange pumpkin and she especially loved how everyone’s stoop in Forest Hills was a variation of a haunted hayride.

So it was quite a shock when Penny saw her first shadow person.

It was during the Autumn Moon Festival at the Queen County Fair where seemingly out of nowhere, a murky figure appeared to stand right in front of her.

She couldn't actually pinpoint what was so disturbing about the darkly colored mass, but Penny had been on edge since she’d woken up that morning, a sense of dread itching at the back of her mind and not leaving her alone.

She'd chalked it up to being overexcited about the upcoming holiday, but now she realized it was her spidey sense warning her of impending doom.

Penny started in surprise, turning at the same time to warn her aunt, but May was smiling delightedly at an artfully displayed arrangement of mums and it was then that the young heroine understood that she was the only one able to see them.

The shadows just seemed to appear and disappear in a matter of seconds and Penny hypothesized that it was thanks to the radioactive spider bite that enabled her mind and eyesight to be quick enough to see the shades for what or who they truly were.

Penny couldn't even shout out a warning when a gloomy hand reached out to a small child and to her immense relief, the hand whispered passed the little boy.

She sighed, thankfully releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She intuitively understood that the dark creatures weren't able to hurt anyone now but what if that changed? Would Penny be able to stop them?

And Penny could just picture her conversation with her mentor about shadows that she could only see that seem to be menacing small children.

She could just hear Tony's Stark's incredulous reaction: “Kid, you sure you’re getting enough sleep because that sounds like a hallucination to me!”

It was only a matter of hours but Penny could see that the shadow people were no longer containing themselves to the county fair but were now all over Queens.

Adding to her worry were two things: the shadows were becoming less gloomy and more distinct and they were also getting bigger in size--one was as tall as a street lamp and it wouldn't be long before they were giant sized, perhaps even getting as large as a skyscraper.

She was also starting to hear other people commenting on the dimly shaped figures. “Did you see that guy? He was dressed all in black and he was huge!”

The average citizen didn’t quite comprehend what they were seeing but they understood that it was out of the ordinary, and it was enough to put the people on edge.

That was also around the time children started disappearing and Penny was finally able to admit that she was terrified.

More and more child abductions were being reported where kids were being picked up seemingly in midair and then they would just vanish.

Once they got back to their apartment, May had practically pushed her into her Spider-Girl suit and with a desperate plea of "Penny you have to stop this!" ringing in her ears, she ran out of her building only to watch helplessly as her webs went right through the murky giants.

She was left standing in the middle of the street, wondering how the hell she was going to stop individuals who was half-distinct and massively tall, when Dr. Strange made his very theatrical entrance.

A fiery red portal opened up in the middle of thin air and with his colorful cape billowing out dramatically behind him, he stepped out onto the street.

But before Penny could even ask a single question, the Sorcerer Supreme frowned slightly at her before speaking. "The Renwick Smallpox Hospital."

Penny waited for more information but Dr. Strange just looked at her expectantly and she figured he wasn't going to say anything else. "Is that a code or something?"

The doctor rolled his eyes impatiently before answering. "No, it's an abandoned building were a cult of fallen angel worshippers opened a portal to another dimension."

To her credit, Penny didn't even blink. "And the dimension is filled with dimly lit child killing giants?"

"They're not so much giants as nephilim who want the children to raise as their own, but your point still stands. The open portal's allowing creatures that should not be here entrance to our world."

"And we need to close it," Penny finished not quite as theatrically.

Dr. Strange nodded and Penny could see out of the corner of her eye Iron Man flying towards them at full speed. "Please tell me you have a plan."

It turns out that stopping semi-transparent half-angel/half giant hybrids was not that complicated because Dr. Strange's master plan was oddly anti-climatic. It involved a spell casting at exactly 7:13pm while a concoction of wolf's bane, nutmeg and belladonna was poured into the four corner's of the abandoned building the cult members used for the first incantation.

Thankfully, the missing children reappeared at the same location they were kidnapped from but the original cultists were nowhere to be found. The three superheroes exchanged significant looks, each understanding that the danger to the people of New York was far from over.


End file.
